transformers prime meets bambi and co
by kristinalprime23
Summary: basically transformers prime/ bambi crossover. the three seasons of transformers prime which will contain some hidden love stories and love scenes. I am so excited that this is my very first time attempting a crossover with transformers and one of my favorite movies from Disney. chapter one done.
1. darkness rising chapter one

I just couldn't believe it, after all that had happened he was gone, taken from us.

"we must not allow our anger over the loss of cliff jumper cloud our judgement, as of today only we seven autobots remain on this earth" optimus prime stated. "we must fight for the right of all sentient beings which is freedom, we owe it to the humans, we owe it to cybertron and to our fallen comrade cliffjumper who made the ultimate sacrifice to live on"

"kristonal?" optimus asked.

"if cliff's gone standing around wont bring him back, so if anyone mines I think I will get back to protecting human kind." I said.

ratchet and drift and arcee looked at my trail of dust with concern.

"optimus protecting the humans will only do more harm than good." ratchet said.

"your opinion is noted old friend." prime replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~transition~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey thanks dad for giving me the day off!" said bambi's voice.

"your quite welcome son" the great prince said.

"I will see you later." bambi said.

"yes see you" said his father.

later bambi found his friends along with ronno and his girlfriend may in a meadow like place in the forest.

"hey guys I just got the day off from my dad today so what do you want to do because I need to keep my antlers sharp" then bambi had an idea he looked over to ronno and said. "hey ronno you wanna spar?" he asked.

"why? the last time we sparred was over something as being disowned or something but never finished it because of a mistake I made." he snapped.

"ronno when was the last time you sharpened your antlers?" bambi asked.

ronno thought about it and then when he couldn't think of an answer bambi took it as a no.

"I will take your lack of an answer as a no" he said.

ronno looked at bambi, there was something off about his stance then it hit him like a ton of bricks bambi's stance was that of challenge.

"ok then bambi I will spar but if we get interrupted by anything we will fight each other to the death!" at that statement all of bambi's friends gasped.

"(whispers to ronno) ronno? what are you thinking? you are going to get your self killed one of these day's." whispered may.

"so what will it be bambi?" ronno asked. "deal?"

bambi hesitated then took a look of determination and plucked up courage.

" deal ronno" he said then charged.

ronno, taken aback was knocked off his feet and then got up and charged as he and bambi sparred.

"grr give up you can't win bambi your not as strong as me!" that was ronno's first mistake.

"ronno your pushing my patience's to its max!" bambi said as he head butted ronno on to his back as the spar ended bambi looked up and saw my vehicle mode parked at the entrance to the meadow.

"whoa!" he said as he finished the fight, once he had done so he waked over to my v-mode. "where have you been all my life well besides faline, I mean it will take a whole lot of getting used to but someday I will own a ride like you someday." then he heard ronno laughing.

"a-are you done talking to your motorcycle? wha-ha-ha-ha-ha" he laughed.

"wha- I mean I wasn't talking to the motorcycle and it isn't mine I mean it is or will be someday ronno and stop laughing." bambi said.

"you- you know how goofy you sound right now?" said ronno then twin bright lights lit us up.

"scrap" said an unknown voice, "hop on you two"

"WHO SAID THAT?" the two deer shouted.

after losing the decepticon vehicons the two deer got off and stared at me.

"what are you?" asked bambi.

" _I don't exist, tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down"_ I said. and they ran. as I took off after they departed.

the vehicons contacted starscream.

" _commander starscream target sighted accompanied by two deer"_ one said.

 ** _"RAGH, DISTROY THEM BOTH!"_** he shouted at the two vehicons.

"scrap" I said then turned around after seeing one of the vehicons turn down a side road and I knew that he was after the two adolescents.

"HOP ON" I shouted at bambi and ronno and they complied as they jumped on and we high tailed it out of there.

then the stupid cons started to fire on us.

"why are those guys shooting at us?" asked a scared ronno.

"there's no us kids and there no guys" I answered.

then by some miracle bumblebee arrived and hit the two vehicons on the tail pipe.

"friend of yours?" asked bambi.

"family" I replied.

then we jumped over a cliff edge and groaned as I stopped with the two getting off then I saw them freeze there where two human boy's here as well?!

"whoa?" said jack.

bambi noticed that they had no weapons on them so he relaxed and said in a firm voice.

"you two have no idea." was his reply.

then the vehicons transformed and then I transformed too.

"it ends here decepticreeps" I said.

"w-what did we just see?" asked raf.

"talking car's that turn into robots or the other way around?" replied ronno.

then I was hit and saw that the vehicons had now aimed there guns at me and I would have joined cliff in the alspark if it were not for bumblebee smashing one into the dirt.

 ** _"(smash)sorry."_** said bumblebee.

"its okay really" said raf.

then the stupid con hit bumblebee and then raf had to go and say in a loud voice.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he shouted. "please?"

bambi then leaned into raf and said in a quiet whisper.

"bad call" he said. then both he and ronno used there antlers to usher the two humans into the storm drain.

"w-what did we just witness?" asked a confused jack.

"don't know" said ronno.

"and don't want to find out." finished bambi.

later bulkhead and drift arrived.

"who's ready to rumble?" bulk asked.

the vehicons ran.

"what took you and drift?" I asked.

"traffic" he replied.

later at the autobot outpost I was giving optimus the rundown.

"and the cons would have been scrap if it were not for the two deer and the humans" I said.

"human's and deer? " optimus asked.

 _ **"actually it was two boys and two male deer optimus"**_ said bumblebee.

"two boys and two male deer" said optimus.

"I guess the third and forth caught us in action, I DONT KNOW I WAS A LITTLE BUSY AT THE TIME!" I shouted the last part.

"if the decepticons catch wind with them perceiving them as our allies they could be in grave danger." said optimus.

 _end of chapter one stay tuned for more transformers: prime meets bambi and co. darkness rising season one._


	2. darkness rising chapter two

"later at the outskirts of jasper and near the entrance to the forest, bambi was talking to ronno about yesterdays events. then they saw raf and jack."

"hey raf, jack, listen about yesterday can we forget what we saw yesterday?" asked bambi.

then he and ronno and jack and Rafael saw bumblebee, arcee, drift, and myself at the curb.

"oh not again." said ronno.

 **"(hey my name is bumblebee and I want raf and ronno to get in and bambi's ride is over by arcee who is jacks ride."** said bumblebee.

"it wants us to get in?" asked jack in confusion.

"no, just us." said a very surprised ronno that he could understand bumblebee.

"how do you know, ronno?" asked bambi also in confusion.

"He said so, jack your ride is over there and right beside that other motorcycle is bambi's ride" said Rafael.

"what?" scoffed jack.

"how's it going?" asked raf.

"HEY?!" shouted bambi and jack in unison.

the two then made there way to an alleyway, when I rolled up with arcee in tow.

"look me and cee just want to talk" I said.

"don't you mean you and your new friends?" asked jack in confusion.

"kid there's a lot of things that you don't understand" arcee said.

"n-no I get it the first rule of robot fight club is that you don't talk about robot fight club, (bambi and jack then hear both me and arcee transform) what you need to understand is that we don't need giant robots stalking us around trying to get us killed." said bambi.

"Look jack and bambi, is it?" arcee asked when she reicieved a nod from both individuals she continued. "your personal safety is exactly why optimus prime requested you two's presence"

"wait optimus who?" asked bambi and jack in unison.

"your two of the few, two of the only who have ever seen us" I said.

"dude's what are you waiting for? go with" said two unknown voices which made us all turn to the sound.

"Scrap" I cursed.

"why exactly are we taking them?" asked bambi as we drove toward the base.

"rules" both me and arcee replied in unison.

just as we both entered the mesa we where greeted by ratchet who now looked confused as ever.

"I thought there where two deer and two humans?" he said with confusion.

I snarkly replied back, " haven't you heard both humans and animals alike can multiply."

"whoa," said raf.

" hi I'm ronno, and my girlfriend may" said ronno.

"I'm miko who are you?" asked the foreign exchange student.

"bulkhead?" said bulkhead aprehensivly.

miko then begins to ask question after question, then raf asked a question that made ratchet groan.

"so if you guys are robots who made you?" asked Rafael.

"oh puh-hu-hu lease" said a groaning ratchet.

(footsteps approach)" we are autonomis robotic organisms from the planet cybertron" said optimus prime.

"but you can call us autobots for short" I said quoting ratchet from the first bay-verse movie.

"autobots?" asked bambi in confusion.

"why are you here?" asked faline.

"we are here to protect your world from the decepticons" said optimus prime.

"the jokers who tried to bump us off last night, to clarify for yah" I said with a cockney accent evident in my voice.

"Okay why are they here?" asked jack.

I answered him.

"a fair question jack, they are here because our home world is no longer capable of supporting life and is now uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." I said.

"why where you fighting a war?" asked raf.

"foremost, over our worlds supply of life-giving energon," optimus said.

"it is the very life blood of our race, without it we would die, oxidize with rust, LIKE MY RETCHED SELF, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SLOWLY FALL APART AND DIE?" I shouted at the last bit quoting jetfire from revenge of the fallen.

"easy kristonal prime, I know that your the only surviving member of the primes but you need not get episodic ok?" said bulkhead.

"do me a favor bigfoot? hm?" I asked then I shouted in his face. "SHUT UP"

"ENOUGH" said optimus, "as kristonal prime said, it is the life blood of all autobots and decepticons alike." he finished.

"ok? what does this have to do with us and who started the war?" asked bambi.

"it was one who I once fought along side as a brother, but in war ideals can become corrupted, and it was thus that megatron lost his way." optimus said.

"ugh is there gonna be a quiz?" asked miko before reciving a nudge to the stomach.

"so what does megatron or any of this have to do with us?" jack asked.

"megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminint as I fear, the results could be catastrophic."

ON THE NEMISIS.

"those transmissions are emminating from deep space, I would hate to waste the energon, unless you are absolutely certain?" asked starscream to soundwave, who nodded. "then lock on coordinates and activate the space bridge." he order.

in deep space the decepticon space bridge activated and the decepticon warmonger flew out of its vortex.

"DECEPTICONS, I HAVE RETURNED." he said.

tune in tomorrow for more transformers prime meets bambi and co. to find out if the decepticons leader return has brought out a more sinister plot, please read and review, and remember to check out the latest chapter of darkness rising part three.

(authors note): hey everyone I am so super sorry for the delay on this story, I have to go to college tomorrow and I am not sure when I will be able to upload any new chapters like I was during this summer, and just a quick heads up I am going to put everything to the max to crank out those new chapters even if it takes all night to do so.

again thanks so much for reading this I am sticking to the story plot, but adding my own characters as I go, so please tell me what you think?

same splendid time, same splendid channel. TIL ALL ARE ONE.


	3. darkness rising chapter three

"my liege, of the many energon deposits we have uncovered in your absence has yielded a very profitable reward, this one especially, YOU THERE FETCH ME A SAMPLE!" starscream shouted.

"STARSCREAM, now that I have returned I will issue the commands" said his master.

"uh y-yes of course my liege. then as your humble servant I shall have the troops activate the bridge to bring forth your conquering army" starscream said.

"oh my army will come starscream, but time in my absence has yielded a more effective means of recruiting them" said Lord Megatron. " look upon that which you see before you and gaze upon what the anchients called as the blood of unicron"

"unicron the destroyer, it is said that his blood is the very anti-spark." said starscream.

"this starscream is no ordinary shard of energon, but rather, dark energon." said his master.

"legend tells that dark energon has the power to revive the dead." said starscream.

"yes and to make certain that the legends are true, we will need of a cadaver, are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" asked megatron.

"uh no need my liege, if I may( starscream breaks off as two vehicons arrive with the dead body of cliffjumper) consider it a welcome home present." he said.

his master grinned maliciously.

BACK AT THE MISSLE SILO.

"and since you five now know of our exsistance, it is likely that the decepticons know of yours as well." said optimus.

"ok if we see any strange cars, dial 911, can we go now?" asked jack.

"are you insane? I'm living the dream here in Botswana and I'm not going to allow anyone else to shatter it." said miko.

I decided to defuse the situation.

"for the time being it is best that you remain here" I said.

"but kristonal, the organic children are at as much danger here, as anywhere, if they get underfoot they will go squish." said ratchet.

"then for the time being ratchet, we must watch where we step." said optimus.

just then the base's proximity alarm went off.

"optimus its agent fowler" I said.

" what is going on?" raf asked.

" **proximity sensor someone's is probably up on top** " said bee.

"proximity sensor, someones up top." ronno explained.

"optimus kristonal prime is correct its agent fowler." said ratchet.

"i thought that we were the only ones who knew about you guys?" asked jack.

"agent fowler is our designated leieson to the outside world, he tends to visit when there are issues, it is best that you don't meet him at this time." said optimus.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender-benders, a 3 hour traffic jam and on a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding semi of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car, care to get anything off your tin chest prime?" agent fowler asked in annoyance.

"we have the situation under control agent fowler and just because you and prime respect each other doesn't mean that you and I don't" I said in anger.

"there back aren't they?" the government agent said with an annoyed sigh.

" if you are referring to the decepticons then I have doubts they ever left, your planet is far to valuable." optimus said.

"then it's time to wake up the pentagon." the agent said.

"agent fowler, we are your best if not your only option to hold off the decepticon threat." I said.

"says you" said fowler.

"hey fleshy did anyone get splattered on that freeway? team prime and team rebel knows when to use force and how much use" with that said he crushed one of my own tools and I was angered.

"BULKHEAD YOU WALKING TRASH-CAN I NEEDED THAT" I shouted throwing a perfectly aimed wrench at the poor mech's helm and it hit him in the middle of his eyes.

"enough, military involvement will only result in wide spread human casualties, perhaps you can condone the wide spread loss of life, I and kristonal prime the thirteenth prime however, cannot." optimus said.

"then you and him better handle this prime UNDER THE RADAR, or I will." he said before leaving.

"pretty big barrings for a human." said bulkhead.

"agent fowler is mostly concerned for his planet, as he should be." said optimus. just then the computer went off and I walked up to it and slammed my fist into the ground in frustration. "Oh karabast, blasted earth tech. cliffjumpers life signal just popped back on line."

"how is that possible? asked optimus.

"it isn't, its just another bug, the systems chock full of them" said ratchet.

"never-the-less, an autobot may need some assistance. autobots roll out kristonal prime your in charge until I get back." optimus said.

"roger-roger" I answered in a battle droid voice.

at this miko, raf, and jack just laughed at what I just said.

"what is so funny?" asked ak47 the protocall droid.

(authors note: just a little off cannon and cannon drama here and there but all in all there might be some star wars references and charactors eventually appearing in this story so may the force be with you, till all are ONE.)

"nothing" said the three human children whilst the four deer where sparring with each other when the ground bridge opened up.

"AUTOBOT REBELS TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT" optimus said.

more of chapter three darkness rising coming next week same Jedi time, same Sith channel.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, TIL ALL ARE ONE.


	4. darkness rising chapter four

darkness rising part 4

"w-what just happened?" asked jack in confusion.

"i transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground-bridge." ratchet replied.

"what's a ground bridge?" asked raf.

"(groans) a scaled down version of space bridge technology, since we dont have the means of interstellar travel like kristonal here" said ratchet with annoyance.

"your stuck here on earth" Bambi summed up the situation.

"with the likes of you yes, however i constructed the ground-bridge to travel to any place on your planet." ratchet said.

"whoa, does it work for humans and deer?" asked Bambi's girlfriend faline.

"naturally." answered ratchet.

"you mean i could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" miko said.

"with in moments, in fact allow me to send you there all five of you." ratchet said only for may, faline, and Miko to glare at him.

"watch it ratchet." said Miko.

"just call him doc or sunshine to annoy him, anybody annoy me though will have to get a helmet on." i jokingly said from the other side of the room. as ratchet groaned in annoyance at the nick-name i had given out.

just then the computers began showing error messages.

"(groans)" ratchet groaned in annoyance.

"how come your using human computers?" asked Rafael.

"it certainly isn't by choice we inherited this abandoned missile silo from the previous tenants, i try to make modifications as i see fit." said ratchet as more error messages popped up, causing him to growl.

"maybe i can help" said raf.

"what could you do? i mean this isn't child's play" said ratchet only for raf to tell to try again and all the error messages went away.

" **RATCHET BRIDGE US BACK, US THE ARRIVAL CO-ORDINATES NOW.** " said optimus.

as ratchet did so the autobots and the rebels returned with arcee limping a bit.

"cutting it a bit close how bout cliffjumper?" asked ratchet.

"what was that explosion, was there a fight, can i come with next time?" asked miko.

"LOOK" snapped arcee.

"hey miko lets go see what the bots hide in there sock drawers." said jack pulling miko away.

"seriously?" asked miko in disgust.

"arcee what did you see?" asked optimus prime.

"not cliff at least not anymore, he was mutated like those con experiments during the war." arcee said as i looked closer at the purple goo and my optics widened with shock.

" ** _BY THE ALLSPARK, IT CANNOT BE!_** " i yelled catching everyone's attention.

"be what?" asked optimus in confusion.

"optimus prime i hate to inform you of this but that is no ordinary goo. observe" i said as i scraped a sample off of arcee and dropped it onto my broken tool and it sprung to life before it could attack i shot it and crushed it.

"do you know what this is?" i asked him in a grave tone of voice and then i looked toward arcee. " arcee was cliff leaking this stuff? at all?" i asked her, to my horror she nodded.

"not just leaking it he was covered in it" she said.

"go take that old armor off and go take a decontamination bath and put on that new armor set i made for you with my forge." i ordered. she looked at me surprised that i had made her a new set of battle armor, she then raced to the decon chambers in the back and stripped off her old armor and when she saw what her new armor looked like she squealed in delight.

"i am afraid your assumption of that goo, is something i hadn't considered" optimus said.

"Optimus i hate to bug but no bars." said jack.

"a security precaution." said optimus, and i explained to jack why that was. "why." he asked jack.

"well if i dont call my mom she will probably have the cops looking for me." he answered the prime.

"have you broken a law?" asked optimus.

"uh curfew, its after ten pm," answered jack.

"i should get home too or i will be grounded for a year." said raf.

"and me, ronno, faline, and may have to get back to the forest or my dad will be madder than a hippo with a hernia." said Bambi, causing me to snicker.

"earth customs i hadn't considered. but your safety remains" optimus said then he looked at drift.

"drift you will look after ronno and his mate may." he said.

"i shall not fail you sensei" said drift.

"and maintain vehicle form" added optimus as he turned to bulkhead, "bulkhead you will watch over miko, vehicle form as well."

"kerbside duty gotcha" said bulkhead as miko groaned.

"bumblebee you will look after raf." optimus said.

then he looked at me and arcee as we were talking to each other and comforting each other.

"arcee and kristonal, you will both look after jack, Bambi and his mate faline." he said.

"ugh still dizzy" said arcee. and i smirked, " your funny arcee besides your fine and im your doctor, besides ratchet of course, but between you and me we could do with the guardian experience." i said causing her to smirk, as i gave her a kiss to the mouth.

"kristonal thanks for the new armor and that vehicle form to now the autobots have another flyer to add to the arsenal." she said as her new wings twitched with excitement and she had her triple changer form.

"ha-ha i knew you would like it, besides your grand sire was a seeker." i said, with a laugh, causing her to chuckle.

before the both of us transformed into our motorcycle forms we waited for jack, Bambi and faline, to climb on as we headed to jacks house first and then to the forest which was not that far from jacks place.

"listen kristonal, arcee before you to take us home we wanna say we're sorry for your loss." said jack.  
i scoffed.

"what would you know of loss?" i asked.

"what you think i dont have my own problems?" asked jack.

"i am pretty sure girl trouble doesn't count." arcee said.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._** ****


	5. darkness rising chapter five

**HEY EVERYONE IT'S ME AGAIN THE AUTHOR, I JUST WANNA SAY BEFORE BEGINNING THIS STORY THAT I AM GOING THROUGH A TOUGH TIME, LAST WEEK ON FRIDAY THE 31ST OF AUGUST, MY GRANDDAD'S CELEBRATION OF LIFE FUNERAL WAS HELD, SO HE PASSED AWAY ON AUGUST 10TH, AND I MISS HIM, REST IN PEACE PAPA, YOU LIVED YOUR LIFE TO THE FULLEST, I LOVE YOU. (R.I.P VERNAL HARVEY WILLCOX, BORN SEPTEMBER 16TH,1941, DIED AUGUST 10TH 2018.)**

after our near encounter with bambi's dad and jack's mom, we arrived back on base, as arcee and i returned, we saw optimus welding a splint onto ratchet's arm.

"an what the pit happened to you and ratchet optimus?" I asked my fellow prime.

ratchet answered, "we engaged an army of un-dead cybertronians."

after the kids left i had Bambi stay for a bit.

"so kristonal, what'd you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

(authors note: this part is a bit much for you young ones if it gets to graphic i will try and change it best i can, but no promises.)

"(looks toward the others before looking at Bambi) Bambi, would you keep something for me?" i asked him in hesitation.

"sure but what is it?" he asked as i handed him my key to vector sigma, i had to make up an excuse.

"it is the key to the ground-bridge energon supply." i simply said.

"but shouldn't optimus or ratchet have this instead of me?" Bambi asked.

"Bambi, you are wiser than you let on, i just want you to understand that i have watched you ever since you where little, and i know you will one day become a great leader, but it is best that the others don't find out you have this, so im giving you a pouch to keep it inside, so what ever you do don't lose it. ok?" i asked after giving him the pouch he nodded.

"understood." he said as he slipped the brown colored pouch over his neck, and he then walked back to the living area. no one in the base even knew what was going to happen. it was much later after ratchet began working on deciphering the coordinates for the space bridge. he then found it.

"Optimus, kristonal, i have found the location of megatron's space bridge high in earth's orbit." he said.

"out of our reach" optimus said.

"none the less optimus we may have to ground bridge to the the space bridge and figure out a way to destroy it." i said.

"understood" he said before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"take care of arcee for me please?" i asked with a pleading look and optimus knew what was about to happen and tried to stop me but i held up my hand. " optimus this is my choice."

"then your sacrifice will never be forgotten." he said.

"autobot's Roll out" i shouted but arcee was told to stay behind by optimus, and to watch the children, while the battle began i used the power in my matrix to send the schematics to ratchet, and with it drained, i instantly shouted to the top of my cybertronian lungs. " ** _TIL ALL ARE ONE."_**

and with a loud explosion my body lost it's head and the rest of it was destroyed sending the pieces of my body along with my head toward earth and near jasper.

back at autobot outpost omega one, ratchet was comforting arcee, and Bambi.

"your sacrifice kristonal will not be forgotten" said optimus as he then gave the order to jump as the space bridge began to self destruct and with megatron in the blast radius, he was thought to have perished.

Authors p.o.v.

the autobots retrieved kristonal prime's remains as they had created craters surrounding a mesa, and with them ratchet put his lifeless body back together and put his head back into place as he placed it into his quarters as a burial chamber, arcee was grief stricken she didn't want to live with out him, so she tried multiple times to commit suicide, but all her attempts failed.

kristonal prime's p.o.v.

i was floating near arcee who was not aware of my spirit's presence, when she did acknowledge my presence, she nearly went into a panicked frenzy until i calmed her.

"arcee don't mourn for me, i served the autobots well, and in all of my autobot life, i never did a thing worth doing til that day, but there is a way for you to revive me, but it won't happen until much later in our lives's so until i return to you i am naming you as my temporary successor until i come back to the land of the living as primus decreed." i said to her as my matrix flew into her quarters, and glowed in her presence, and she opened up her chest plates and my matrix flew into her chest and her chest plates closed and her body was reformatted but kept her slender appearance, along with her seeker like wings. "ARISE, PHOENIX PRIME." i said. as she stood up. "remember until i return you are to hold on to my matrix and be my successor, please my spark mate" i asked her as she stood up and said.

"i will carry this matrix with all i am until you return my love." she said.

next week is masters and students. will kristonal's words come true? or will megatron win after all.

tune in next week for more exciting action, same prime time, same prime channel.


End file.
